Photographic cameras have long used self timers to allow delayed picture exposure. Simple and inexpensive mechanical self timers have remained problematic, because of the number and complexity of parts needed to actuate and deactuate the prewound timer.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera and timer in which the number and complexity of parts used to actuate and deactuate the prewound timer is minimized.